FTWW The Great Woomy War
by Inknetta134
Summary: The FTWW group face off the challenges they had to do in the Great Woomy War.


I do not own the FTWW or Splatoon!

A raging war between Inklings and Octarians was occurring at Inkopolis Square. Inkopolis Square was a place where inklings hang out with other inklings. Inklings are half squid and half humanoid. On the left side, they had the Booyah Base, where they can buy shoes, shirts, pants, and weapons. Inklings go there to get the clothes they need to go for battles in the lobby. There was one place in the very back corner, where Mr. Grizzco hires inklings to defeat creatures called Salmonids. There was also a sewer entrance to Octo Canyon, which Octolings are living in. In the center of the square was the lobby. The lobby is where Inklings enter to do turf war and ranked battles to earn cash to buy other clothes. 2 squid cats were laying there. The one on the pillow was Judd. On top of him was his son, Lil' Judd. He gave inklings hints about weapons, battles, and equipment which were their clothes. Their clothes help them in battles. They give them certain stats like swim speed up. On the right was where they got food and drinks. They got their food from the food truck. The Japanese Tiger Prawn shrimp that was running the food truck was Crusty Sean. He served fried shrimp and hot dogs with fried shrimp. He also served drinks like apple juice and grape juice. There were three arcade machines which were a crane, dancing, and rhythm.

Six Inklings were standing in front of the lobby listening to their leader, General Woomy. She was wearing a gray hat that was made out of some type of fabric, a gold emblem was sewed on the hat, a brown hoodie, black shorts, and brown shoes with green socks.

"I will do a roll call and say here when you're here. Callie!"

"Here!"

Callie was a girl that had pink and short hair with a teal shirt with red arrows pointing right, had long pants, an S-shaped hair clip on her hair, and white shoes with red strappers and blue socks.

"Mike!"

"Present!"

Mike was a boy that had his hair back which was orange, with headphones that were orange, had a red t-shirt, with shorts and long socks that reach to his knees, and white shoes with red shoelaces.

"Marcus!"

"I'm here."

Marcus was a boy who was wearing studio headphones, who had a ponytail that was purple, a black jacket with a green shirt inside and birds, short pants, and white shoes.

"Kitty!"

"H-here."

Kitty was a girl that had green hair, and she had a wavy shave and the left sidelong. She wore a skull bandana around her mouth, a white tank top, with a black bracelet, long pants, and green shoes.

"Blitz!"

"I'm over here."

Blitz was a boy that has blue and long hair. He wears glasses, a maroon hoodie, short pants, and dark blue boots.

"And Marlee!"

"I'm here," Marlee said as she waved.

Marlee was a girl that had a short side hair, a black face mask with a red triangle, a navy coat, long pants, and orange boots.

"Listen well, woomys. We are in the middle of the war, and we are losing people out there. I need you 6 to go out there and fight like you mean it. Don't be tricked by any of those scoundrels," General Woomy said.

All the inklings nodded to their leader and they squid form into the sewer pipe entrance. When they reached the other side of the sewer pipe, they saw ink, bombs, and special weapons flying through the air. They were witnessing the war in front of their very eyes.

"So, this is the war, huh? What do we need to do help?" Marcus asked.

"Just wear the headphones, an ink tank, and get your weapon of choice from the shack over there," General Woomy said, pointing over to the brown shack.

The shack looked old and was also looked like it was about to break apart anytime soon. Everyone got a pair of headphones on and chose a weapon from the shack. Callie and Mike got the Hero Roller, Marcus and Blitz got a pair of two guns called Hero Dualies, Kitty and Marlee chose the sniper weapon called the Hero Charger, and General Woomy picked the machine gun called the Hero Splatling. They all went to the battlefield, and all of them split up. Callie and Blitz went to the right, Marcus and Marlee went to the left, and General Woomy, Mike, and Kitty went to the center. Callie was rolling over the Octolings. Octolings are half octopuses and half human. Callie flicked her roller at the Octolings, flicking ink on them. The ink kills the Octoling, and they die with their gear and weapons left there. Blitz started to breakdance, shooting his ink all over the Octolings killing them all at once. More reinforcements came at them, and they began to be surrounded, but they didn't give up hope yet. So, they kept fighting defending Inkopolis Square.

Meanwhile, Marcus was down on the ground shooting every Octarian he saw in his sight. Marlee was on the tower which was 8 feet tall sniping the Octolings from getting Marcus or her. Marcus got shot in the left shoulder and dropped one of his guns. Marlee saw him injured and got down to see if he was okay.

"Marcus, are you okay? Hold on, I'll carry you back to base."

"Marlee, please get my other gun."

"Of course, just give me a second."

Marlee rushed to get his gun when an Octoling grabbed her by the hand. She screamed, and Marcus got his gun and shot the Octoling in the face, killing her.

Marlee thanked Marcus, and they headed back to the shack.

Kitty and General Woomy were in the back while Mike in the front. Mike was just rolling along when he saw an Octarian crying. He went up to her and was about to crush her with the roller when she saw him and told him to stop. The octarian looked different from the others. She had teal long hair, and the same armor, weapon, and shoes the Octolings.

"Why should I not kill you? You have been terrorizing the square for years."

"It's because I was born at the square."

Mike was surprised by her answer and asked her where her parents were at the moment.

"My mommy disappeared after I was born and my dad died by an Inkling."

Mike was still in shock from the information he just learns. He gave out his hand and helped her up.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to the shack, and I'll ask the general about you."

"I would like that. By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Mike,"

"That's a nice name. My name is Jewel."

They both walked back to the shack and Mike, all of a sudden, started to fall in love with her. He couldn't explain why he loves her, but he just couldn't resist.

When he got back, everyone was there and looked at Mike. They all saw him with Jewel, and everyone aimed their weapons at Jewel.

"Mike, get away from her! She's on the enemy team!" General Woomy shouted.

"She's different from the others. She has inkling hair," Mike said.

"Mike, don't be ridiculous. She has the gear of an Octoling. She might have a wig on," said Marlee.

"No, I know she's good. She has some inkling traits."

"Move out of the way, Mike. We need to destroy her," Callie said.

Callie rushed at Jewel and tried to crush her, but Mike got in the way, and the ink got on him.

"Mike, what are you doing? I said move it," Callie said.

"Callie, I can't let you. It's because Jewel and I only met just now, but we're in love with each other."

Everyone gasped at what Mike just said. General Woomy decided to fight her. She told the others except Mike to go kill the remainder of the Octoling, and Octarians left on the battlefield.

"Mike, you're going to stand near the shack and watch. You are not going to move, understood?"

Mike was so confused on what to do, but he just agreed to General Woomy. The fight between General Woomy and Jewel began. Jewel had a gray gun called the N-Zap 85' while General Woomy had her regular weapon which was her Hero Splatling. Jewel shot some ink on the ground and swam in it to reach to General Woomy faster. General Woomy charged up her weapon and started shooting the ink in front of her. She missed all of her shots and tried again, but Jewel got in front of her and shot her several times, but nearly killed her. Jewel stood there and had her gun in the general's face.

"Jewel, you are very strong, but I have to admit something to you. I am actually your mother," General Woomy said in defeat.

"No, it can't be. You can't be my mother. You're too old."

"No, Jewel. I am your mother, and I'm sorry to do this."

Mike leaned forward and saw that General Woomy had a Hero Shot. She got up and shot Jewel several times, killing her.

"No, you monster. Why would you do that?" Mike said crying.

"I'm sorry, Mike. She was on the Octarian side, so I had to. She will be miss, but it is over. The war is over now."

The rest of the group came to the shack and saw Mike and General Woomy hugging. They all returned to Inkopolis Square and celebrated their huge victory of saving Inkopolis from danger.

The End


End file.
